Alle Uhren auf Anfang
by Violet1979
Summary: Lexie's getting closer. Mark's still waiting. Post 7x10
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Title taken from Philipp Poisel, Wo fängt dein Himmel an.

* * *

I.

The haze is drowning her. No, she's on fire, she's sweating, she's dripping. God help her, this is not happening.

She doesn't know which way up or down. He's intoxicating her every nerve, and she needs him closer, give it all up, take all he has.

She's craved this feeling for so long, it splits her open and rips her into a million pieces. And every piece aches to get hold of a part of him, something real, and keep it.

Floating into him is easy. As if love is enough. The truth is, it's always been inevitable. Nothing's changed.

* * *

II.

She's drifting awake to warmth and safety. Stretching, she snuggles further against the body that's entangled with hers. His steady breathing tickles her skin.

Oh god, she's spooning with Mark Sloan.

It's enough to flood her with desire all over again. What is insane, because they've done it, about six, seven times, probably ruining some Archfield furniture, and she's definitely sore.

What is scary, because nothing has changed. He's still pushy, and she's not ready. They don't work.

Her stomach flips, the unshed tears sting, and she turns over into his chest and embraces him as tightly as she can.

* * *

III.

Breakfast is waiting. There's a cautious smile on his face, as if he's not sure whether she'll stay or storm off.

She doesn't know either. Her feet know, though, and she sits down on his lap, straight in a wet towel, and reaches over for her cup, as if that's the most natural of morning routines. The coffee's already poured, which kind of proves it.

They should talk. She's a great talker. And she hates secrets.

But she wants to make this last as long as possible, and so she straddles him instead. His smile is no longer tentative anyway.

* * *

IV.

He's sitting with the attendings, so she just smiles and passes him by. She'd rather kissed him, though. She'd better hurry with lunch, because this time, _she_'ll page _him_.

Her smile must look suspicious, because everyone's staring at her.

"So, are you back together with Sloan?" Jackson spills immediately.

Oh dear. "I don't know," she says as nonchalantly as she can muster. "We still want different things." She sets down her tray. "And I'm still in love with him." There. She said it.

Jackson looks away. Alex nods. Meredith smiles. April rolls her eyes.

This sandwich tastes great. Just hurry.

* * *

V.

Oh god, the way he cradles her. She's losing her mind, she knows it. This is going to hurt like hell. She blinks a few times, but she knows it's in vain.

"Lexie," he says. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head, for she needs one more kiss. No-one will ever compare to him.

"I love you," she says, "and I wish this were enough to make us work."

"Alright," he says at once, throwing off the covers, "new rule. Let's get dressed and talk."

And her heart stops as it sinks in that this is what he's been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Title taken from Philipp Poisel, Wo fängt dein Himmel an

* * *

I.

He doesn't get it.

A minute ago, he was trying to accept the fact that he's been overconfident again. Twenty seconds ago, he was trying to not let her words rip his last shred of self-respect. Five seconds ago, he was taking his very last chance to try that lucky husband's strategy. Or at least, return that goodbye kiss she once gave him, finally.

But. She kissed him back.

There's still no protest while he's caressing her face. She doesn't have words, and it's not like her at all.

Instead, she's staring at him as if she finally remembers them.

* * *

II.

It's Lexie. It's Lexie clutching at his back as if afraid to fall.

His chest feels wet. If he didn't know better, he'd suspect she's been crying.

There were no tears last night. She smiled, and giggled, and moaned, and gasped. And he was in heaven. There's just nothing better than making her come.

And he has taken damn good care in proving how much she means to him.

Panic rises from his stomach, and he's about to open his mouth to tell her – but now, she's sinking down on him again, and isn't that a sort of answer?

* * *

III.

He always loved the cozy breakfast routines they used to have. He almost followed through with the impulse to order champagne to celebrate their return.

But something held him back, and when she appears, he gets why. She freezes on the scene, as if having any kind of drink with him still scares the crap out of her.

She's clearly not back yet.

And he can't make her love him. It's like the story of his life, really.

If only confessing his love would help. But it's no use; he'll have to wait until she's ready for more than this.

* * *

IV.

Fine, he won't bother her with talking. But he's allowed to push his case within the boundaries established last night, isn't he?

And she actually answers his page and immediately locks the door.

‟I have fifteen minutes," she says, breaking away from his lips. ‟In fact, more like thirteen and a half."

‟So you only want to kiss, then?" he asks, pulling her close.

She giggles. ‟I honestly don't know how I could ever confine ourselves to just kissing."

Alright, he'll remind her of what he can do with ten minutes of Lexie, and just kisses.

* * *

V.

She passes him by with her tray, but not without a flirty smile. Bordering on smitten. But that may be him.

Damn, he kind of hoped that Callie would be too absorbed in ranting about Arizona to catch his eye.

‟So, Mark," she says, ‟what exactly happened to _you_, last night?"

At once, Teddy and Hunt pause and stare at him.

‟Wouldn't you just love to know," he smirks as nonchalantly as he can. ‟It's only a bit early to tell."

To be honest, though, he has no idea whether she will ever tell him.


End file.
